


The sun is shining (and so are you).

by svevijah



Series: The Life and Times of Lila Barton [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, just two teenagers being dumbasses, lila and loki learn trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svevijah/pseuds/svevijah
Summary: The day Thor left his room, the sun shone brighter than ever on the Avengers compound.





	The sun is shining (and so are you).

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a new shot. I'm not very much familiar with comics concerning kid Loki, but I liked the idea of him coming back from death as a teen and the only other Barton left alive being super suspicious about him lol  
> As always, kudos and comments would be rad <3

Almost a year and half later, the God of thunder still couldn't bring himself to understand that the death of all the people he had loved were not a burden he had to carry in silence, nor something he had to blame himself for.   
  
The day Thor left his room, the sun shone brighter than ever on the Avengers compound.  
  
Not that Lila or the others were aware of any particular meaning behind the weather and the ending of his Isolation, but when a kid with black curly hair and shiny green eyes, not older than fourteen, knocked at door and demanded to see his brother, breakfast suddenly became the right moment to recollect thoughts on what was going on.  
  
Circling a spoon in her bowl full of milk and cereals, Lila stopped suddenly, her brows lined in a furrow.   
  
"What?" Harley asked in a confused tone, his body sitting in a definitely dangerous position, so that he could catch glimpses of what was happening in the hallway.  
  
Lila stared blankly the bowl, before shaking off her apparent trance and give Harley a light shrug as a answer.   
  
"But like, isn't Thor's brother.. dead or something?" Cassie chimed in, voice lowed in a whisper.   
  
"Last time I checked he was also older, by the way." Riri declared, indifference dripping through her words.  
  
"He should be in jail." Lila stated solemnly, getting up from the chair and putting the bowl in the sink. "He's a murderer."   
  
Hearing her statement, everybody stayed silent, until Harley changed the subject by telling one of his jokes; before he could even start talking, Lila was already outside the kitchen, carelessly walking towards her room.  
  
"Lady Lila!" Thor's voice called cheerfully, and she slowly turned towards him, a stone cold expression on her face.  
  
"This is my brother, Loki." He declared proudly. "Could you and the other kids give him a tour of the compound while I have a talk with Rogers and Natasha?"  
  
"Ask someone else, I don't want him anywhere near me ever again."  
  
Walking into Wanda's room - her room until she comes back from whatever place Thanos sent her - Lila made sure the door slammed loud enough for them to hear her disapproval of the whole situation.  
  
"He's ok though." Declared Cassie after one of their weekly reunions in Tony's workshop. "I mean, he doesn't even remember what happened when he was older."  
  
"Doesn't mean he didn't do it."  
  
"Actually, chances are that he's not even the same one that did those things to your dad, Lila." Riri said, quickly continuing to work on her computer after Lila Rhodes shook her head as to suggest not tackling that subject.  
  
"I think that whoever wants to go and try make friendship with him is free to, and same goes for those who don't want to." Rhodes decided, and everybody nodded in silence.  
  
In the months following, pretty much all the other kids were making a friendship with this new version of Loki, while Lila was still wary enough of him to keep him as far as possible - despite his attempt to prove her he was trustworthy.  
  
One day, Lila decided to practice shoot next the trees nearby the compound. Shooting was almost cathartic to her, a way to brush off every worry and rage - almost as much as when Natasha would organizer sparring sessions just to make her let go of all the angry feelings heaving on her heart.   
  
"You're good!" A voice suddenly chimed in, breaking the bubble of concentration she was in. Lila turned swiftly, arrow aimed to the person's head. Loki didn't even flinch, instead slowly moved the arrow away with an index, keeping a smile on his face.  
  
"Runs in the family, as you know already."  
  
Loki clenched his jaw, showing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Standing in front of her, with Thor's baggie clothes on, wild hair and circles darker than her eyeliner, Lila thought that Loki almost looked defenceless. Almost.  
  
"As much as you want me to be that person, you know I'm not who you think I am, Lila."  
  
Lila rolled her eyes, turning her back and picking up her training from where she had left it. Loki stood beside her, gaze darting from her to the target every time she'd shoot an arrow.

"Why do you keep pestering me? Don't you have somewhere else to go?"  
  
Loki shrugged, flashing out a small grin. "Nah, kids are ok, but mechanic's not really my thing."  
  
"Yeah because your thing is brainwash people and make them get their hands dirty so you don't have to, right?"  
  
"Is this what happened to your dad?"  
  
"As if you didn't know already." She stated finally, planting the bow on the ground so that she could lean on it. "You went to my home, scared my mom, my brother." A pause and she had to fight back tears. "You crept into my room that night. With that very same grin." She recalled, almost whispering.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"What did you do." She remarked back, bitterly as ever. "Said something about the sun or whatever. Then they took dad home and he was batshit crazy about aliens."  
  
"Did you say that to somebody else as well?"  
  
Lila cocked a brow at him, twisting in circle the bow as a way to relieve the stress she was starting to feel. "About what?"  
  
"About the sun thing." He said dryly. "My brother said I told him about the sun shining again or something like that to him as well, but I don't know what that means."  
  
"Am I supposed to know that?"  
  
"Maybe?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok." He said quietly, showing his hands deeper in the pockets.   
  
"Why are you trying so hard? Like, does it bother this much that I don't want to have you around?"  
  
Loki stayed silent for a while, his gaze darting around the miles and miles of green and blue and grey concrete. "You've got something that misses in the others."  
  
"Something like what?"  
  
"You are all together in this thing because there's people who need to be saved. They spend their time building machine after machine, and then there's you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You shoot arrows and your suit is made of what, spandex? It's ordinary, very human."  
  
Lila let out a sight, thinking about how those things that to a God might seem ordinary, to her were everything, the right balance between what her legacy should have meant: an hawk's bow, a widow's suit, and an artist's soul.  
  
"They put all their faith in their super technologies, but not you. Your strength, your loyalty.. it all comes from your heart." A pause, and he smiled charmingly.  
  
"Did you say that to my dad as well?" She asked, brow raised exaggeratedly.   
  
"Well if your dad is half as pretty as you are, chances are the other me did as well."  
  
"Shut up." She declared, tone annoyed as ever as she picked up bow and quiver, although a small smile ghosted on her lips as she turned away.   
  
"So, are we friends now?" Loki asked with a smile, his hand stretching towards her to seal the deal. Lila looked at it doubtfully, wondering what her dad would have said about what was happening. Leaving him hanging his and in the air, her lips twitched into a small smile.  
  
"One step at a time Laufeyson." She remarked, beginning to walk towards the compound. Loki followed up right after.  
  
"Friggason." He corrected solemnly.


End file.
